The War for Fionnna
by ATFan4
Summary: Prince Gumball and Flame Prince fight for the hand of the fair maiden Fionna.
1. Chapter 1

Fionna awoke to the silence, her eyes red with the tears that had flowed like torrents the night before. Her face, once with a grace and beauty that only angels possessed, was scarred by misery. Her golden hair lost all of its enchantment. This goddess of beauty was now reduced to a mere mortal. The war between the Candy Kingdom and the Fire Kingdom had now reached its fifth day. What was the cause of the war? She! Prince Gumball had declared war against that kingdom of Flames.

Two mighty empires, each with their thousands of fierce knights, with their sharpened swords and sturdy shields, rode on the most elegant horses to face the enemy, only to be struck down and mercilessly slaughtered to death. All for love.

Fionna's heart was torn between Prince Gumball and Flame Prince, two charming princes. She did not know who to stand against. To see one of them, lifeless, motionless on the ground, with cold unblinking eyes, was something that she once thought could have only existed in her most horrific nightmares. Now, Glob has destined one of them to meet such faith. For, in wars, there is only one who can be victorious.

This sad truth proved too much for her lively spirit to bear and ever since day One of the war, she entered a dull state of mind, rarely moving an inch from her bed, sometimes madly sobbing for the safety of one of them, only to remember the other and shed tears for him. O Glob, why must you torture this sweet innocent girl, in the prime of her youth!

In the first three days of war, there was no silence, only chaos reigned outside the tree house, for the Grasslands was the location of the war. Fionna could have heard the galloping of horses, the clash of steel as swords came in contact and the bloodcurdling cries of soldiers as they were stabbed in the heart, the enemy's face being the last one they ever saw before they fell to the ground, never to stir again. After those three days came silence, that spine-shivering silence that follows after Death.

Cake, her most beloved sister, would have surely kept Fionna company and even add light to Fionna's depression. Alas, Cake was summoned to the Candy Kingdom immediately after the declaration of war, to fight alongside other magical creatures, including her husband Lord Monochromicorn. Her time was so occupied, that she could not visit Fionna. The gorgeous and heroic Fionna was left all alone to face her nightmares.

All this time, from the start of the war, Fionna dared not step outside the tree house. Even the tree house seemed to share Fionna's mood. Once comforting and cozy, it became dark and cold. Not a ray of light entered the tree house, for the sun had hid itself behind the clouds, as though to hide its eyes from the onslaught which ensued.

She slowly got out of bed and crept to the window. Oh, could there ever exist a sight more gruesome than what was laid before her bloodshot eyes! The Grasslands no longer deserved its name. There was no more of the lush green vegetation; instead the grass had turned brown and flaky, smeared with blood. Dead bodies, some with the head severed from the body, were scattered throughout the land. Had Fionna opened the window, she would have let in a repulsive odor, which would have made anyone sick to the stomach. "All of this", she said to herself with a hoarse voice, worn from all the crying, "all these lives, wasted, in the name of love!" Immediately, she dropped down on her knees, pressed her beautiful hands to her face and wept, letting loose a volley of tears.

Suddenly, an ear-piercing scream invaded the silence. Fionna removed her hands from her face. Now a new feeling aroused from within her heart, more powerful than despair: fear. She recognized that voice. Her heart almost skipped a beat.

It was Prince Gumball.


	2. The War for Fionna chapter 2

Prince Gumball's scream echoed in Fionna's ears. Her blue eyes then fell on a mirror next to her. Instead of seeing that elegant young girl whom she once was, so full of life and energy, she saw another, a mere shadow of her former beauty. "Am I going to stay here like this, while one of those whom I love dies?" she asked herself.

"NO!" She quickly hoisted herself up and darted out of the tree house, her long golden hair flowing behind her. She ran past the lifeless bodies, never taking notice of their stench of decay, nor of the sensation of the withered grass under her feet. Her mind was solely focused on finding Prince Gumball.

Time passed, her fears growing larger after every minute. In her mind, she could see Prince Gumball's body lying on the ground, with his face frozen in terror and a huge bloody wound in his chest. She tried to push the horrifying image out of her mind by recalling to herself those joy-filled moments she shared with him. At last, the image was gone, leaving only the pleasant memories.

The turmoil in her mind being over, her body, exhausted from running, began begging her to stop and rest. She felt a throbbing pain in her legs. Her breathing turned into gasps for air. Yet our brave heroine continues faster than before, using only willpower to overcome those obstacles.

Her determination was rewarded. She finally spotted Prince Gumball. Oh, are there any words to describe how overjoyed and relieved she was! However, as she hurried to greet him, she stopped dead in her tracks and fell on her knees, her weakened legs no longer able to support her. She was rooted to the spot, too shocked and confused to do anything more than stare.

Just a few paces in front of her stood Prince Gumball, holding a sword that glowed with an eerie blue light. He had a deep cut in his right arm. Opposite to him stood Flame Prince, holding a flaming sword in his left hand. Both were breathing heavily, as though they had just brawled against each other. The two young men did not even notice Fionna.

The war had dramatically changed them. Instead of the calm, gentle person whom she remembered as Gumball, she instead saw a completely different person, with a wild, frantic gleam in his eyes, staring straight at his enemy. Flame Prince himself had a savage grin on his face and looked at Gumball as a predator does to its prey. They no longer deserved the title of 'prince.' To her eyes they were savage beasts instead of royalty.

She watched as they began another fierce battle, their swords clashing against each other, electric sparks flying out wherever they came in contact. Fionna could distinctly hear the metallic clang of steel as they fought. She saw the sweat rolling down Gumball's face as he struggled to dodge Flame Prince's blade. He grimaced whenever he moved his right arm. It was clear that he would not last much longer.

Eventually, Prince Gumball lost his balance and fell, his sword flying out of his hand, landing on the ground near his feet. He desperately stretched his arm for his weapon. Immediately, Flame Prince violently stepped his foot on Gumball's arms and legs. Fionna heard his soft bones being crushed under Flame Prince's boot, accompanied by his shrieks. Oh, the effect those horrific sounds had on her poor, fragile heart!

With the prince of the Candy Kingdom unable to move, Flame Prince, holding his sword with both hands, raised it above his head, with the flaming tip pointed towards his adversary's chest. Gumball's eyes were wide with fright, completely defenseless. The image of Prince Gumball dead came back to Fionna in full force, more vivid than before.

The great Fionna simply would not let him perish. She swiftly lifted herself up and rushed in front of Gumball, just as Flame Prince brought down his sword, piercing through Fionna's heart.

Fionna felt sheer pain and agony engulf her body for a moment, followed by a sudden calm. Flame Prince's face was the last one she ever gazed upon before her eyes closed, destined to never open again. Her soul, once trapped in her body, was finally relieved of all the torment it endured during its time in Ooo.


End file.
